Given the equation $a + b = 30$, where $a$ and $b$ are positive integers, how many distinct ordered-pair solutions $(a, b)$ exist?
Answer: The solutions are $(1,29),(2,28),\ldots,(28,2),(29,1)$. Each $a$ produces a unique $b$, and since there are 29 possibilities for $a$, there are $\boxed{29}$ possibilities for $(a,b)$.